parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Classic Series Promo (Duchess Productions Style)
A promo of Christmas Classic Collection. Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Title Card) * (Singing Cast During "The Best Christmas of All" from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse): Remember the first time you saw Rudolph lead Santa's sleigh, * (Chilly the Snowman Scene from Dragon Tales): or watch Frosty the Snowman come to life, * (Sleigh Ride from The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus): or Santa Claus come to town? * (Christmas Party at Max's House): Now you can bring these precious Christmas * (Snowball Scene from Recess Christmas: Miracle on 3rd Street): memories home to your family, * (Family Home Entertainment Christmas Classics Series Logo Appears) * Narrator: with Family Home Entertainment's Christmas Classics Series, a wonderful holiday collection. * Skipper: I want that tree up to muster. * (Sleigh Ride from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)): Now there's a new generation * (Christmas Scene from Toy Story): of delightful Christmas stories * (Skipper Waves his Hand): destined to become * (Singing Scene from An All Dogs Christmas Carol During "When We Hear a Christmas Carol"): your family's favorites. * Jack Skellington: What's this, what's this? There's color everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air. What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming. Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair. What's this? (The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)) * Anna: I like the open gates. (Frozen (2013)) * Elsa: We are never closing them again. (Frozen (2013)) * Annabelle: You must stop Belladonna's evil plot! This effects thousands of families, so failure is not an option. (An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)) * Charlie B. Barkin: Annabelle, for once you don't have to ask me twice. (An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)) * Itchy Itchiford: Yeah, Charlie. Nobody rips off kids while we're on duty. (Snarling) (An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)) * Cindy Lou Who: We're gonna crash! (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) * The Grinch: Now, you listen to me, young lady! Even if we're horribly mangled, there'll be no sad faces on Christmas. (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) * Skipper: Let's blow this Popsicle stand, boys. (The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (2005)) * Rico: Kaboom? (The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (2005)) * Skipper: Yes, Rico. Kaboom. (The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (2005)) * Woody: Whoa! Oh, Bo, there's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention. (Toy Story (1995)) * Bo Peep: Merry Christmas, Sheriff. (Toy Story (1995)) * Woody: Say, isn't that mistletoe? (Toy Story (1995)) * Bo Peep: Mm-hmm. (Kisses Woody) (Toy Story (1995)) * (Family Home Entertainment Christmas Classics Series Logo Appears): Treat your family to this complete collection of holiday delights. * The Grinch: Merry Christmas one and all! * Woody: Now, Buzz, what could Andy possibly get that is worse than you? * (13 Christmas Classics Series Videos Appear): When it comes to quality entertainment, some things never changed. * Mickey Mouse: Gee, thanks for lettin' us share our Christmas spirit with you. Merry Christmas, everybody. * (Duchess Productions' Title Card): From Family Home Entertainment. Clips/Years/Companies: * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) * Dragon Tales (My Way or Snow Way; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (@2000 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Santa Saurus; @2007 Sunrise) * Recess Christmas: Miracle on 3rd Street (@2001 Disney) * The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (@2005 DreamWorks) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (@1998 MGM) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to strongdrew941, Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd.